Bratz: Entangled
by Liuva
Summary: Despite their seemingly perfect lives, the Bratz are no different from any other teenagers and have problems of their own, namely Cloe who's struggling to get her life together. What happens when an old friend moves back in town?


This will be an introductory chapter and not the first ~

* * *

The Bratz were the subject of every teens' envy. They were successful fashion designers and models with their own fashion magazine despite only being juniors in high school. As a result, they had busy lives, and school didn't make it any easier for them. Despite having an apartment of their own, their parents forced them to go to school rather than hire tutors or homeschool them because they wanted the girls to be able to experience the joy of high school like any other teenager, so they had to fit many things into their schedules. If they had to go on an out of town trip, it could only last a few days and they had to take classes after school to make up the classes they missed. They could only work on Bratz magazine for about 2 hours after school, and after being done with their homework which their parents carefully monitored the parent portals to see if they did. It was stressful at times, but luckily summer was approaching and the girls enjoyed their lives regardless with occasional downfalls.

Except Cloe at this point. Not only was she struggling in school, but she was having trouble with her relationship with Cameron. She wasn't sure how to deal with these problems, and although she had her friends to help her out, she didn't want to burden them with her problems. The truth was that it seemed Cameron was losing interest her and developing an interest in someone else, and that someone else happened to be her enemy, Kaycee. He was slowly withdrawing from her, asking to hang out less often as well as replying with one word answers to her texts. She wasn't sure what caused the spark to fizzle out for him other than the fact that puberty hit Kaycee like a truck as well as maturity, or that's what it seemed on the outside. The Bratz knew other than the change in looks, she and her twin Kirstee were the same, nasty girls they'd always been.

"To think I'm the advice columnist when I can't even solve my own problems," she thought and sighed as she shut her laptop down after finishing her replies to the questions sent in for the month. It was already 9pm, time to sleep.

"Hey Angel! What do you think of this outfit?" Sasha called out.

Cloe walked over to Sasha and sat down on the sofa next to her, eyeing the design that appeared on the laptop screen and replied while trying to sound sincere, "It looks great!"

But Sasha knew her friend all too well to detect that something was wrong with her friend for the past couple of weeks.

"You know Cloe. You've been continuously mundane about everything for a while. I'm really getting the feeling something is majorly wrong than just work stres-"

"I'm fine!" Cloe abruptly muttered.

"Whoah there! I was only trying to make sure nothing was wrong," Sasha softly said, clearly feeling hurt.

Cloe was silent for a few moments, "I'm sorry. It's nothing really, it really is just workload getting to me you know?"

"Me and the girls already offered to help you out if you need anything. You know, your grades have been slipping severely and your parents have already threatened to withdraw you from the magazine and the apartment if you don't bring them back up. You're still only 16. You can't just do whatever you want and take advantage of the freedom you've gotten. So tell me, what's wrong?"

"I-I know, Sasha. I'm sorry, I'll bring my grades back up."

"That's great and all but answer the question."

"Nothing."

"Angel, how can we help if you don't tell us?"

After waiting too long for a reply, Sasha whistled and yelled, "Jade, Yasmin, come out!"

Both girls exited their rooms and joined Sasha and Chloe, sensing that something serious was happening.

"Is everything okay?" Yasmin asked.

"Look," Sasha began, "We've given Cloe her space for long enough. I think we can all agree that it's time to take action."

"Indeed. It's starting to become unhealthy," Yasmine agreed, "We thought if we backed off at your request you would be able to get back on track, but it seems it's doing more harm than good."

"We care for you and are worried for you. We want to be able to stick together and help each other out when we can," Jade added.

"I know," Chloe responded, "but I'm not really sure how to-" she paused.

"How to what?" Sasha asked.

"Well, it's just I don't really know. I don't know anything. What to do, what's happening with my life. Just, I'm so confused!"

"And we get that. How about you start by telling us whatever's on your mind."

"Is it possibly Cameron?" Yasmin asked, "because now that I think about it you haven't mentioned him in weeks, and we haven't been seeing much of him either!"

Cameron attended a different school close to his mom's house which he had moved into after his parent's divorce not too long ago so the girls couldn't see what was really going on.

Cloe stayed silent and hesitated before answering, "Yes."

"That sleazebag!" Jade spat, "What did he do?"

Cloe began sobbing immediately, afraid to say anything.

"We won't do anything you don't want us to. Just tell us. You shouldn't bottle up your feelings. We'll help you in any way we can. We've been best friends since we were in diapers and we've always helped each other out! Nothing's ever gone wrong whenever we asked for help right?"

Cloe finally decided to tell the whole story about what was going on. Shocked, the girls decided to come up with a plan to really determine if Cameron was indeed in love with and possibly cheating on Cloe with Kaycee. This plan would involve the girls driving over to Cameron's school and sneaking into the boys football locker room. This would be one of the biggest missions they've had in a while.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter and lack of much information ;w; This is just to get the story started~


End file.
